Dong Zhuo
Dong Zhuo usurped the authority of the Han Dynasty and creates a land of terror. His ultimate goal is the achievement of his "grand paradise," in which he is surrounded by wealth, concubines, and freedom to pillage and destroy as he sees fit. In the Dynasty Warriors Online, he is 40 years old and his height is 183 cm (6'). General Information While serving Dong Zhuo you will gain Peace + 10 Damage + 10 Personality Dong Zhuo is a supremely egotistical and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant for labeling those who oppose him as "insects", "vermin", and "bugs" that should be squashed. He relies heavily on his most capable officers, such as Lu Bu, Hua Xiong, and Zhang Liao, and will not personally enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. He's also somewhat pampered and helpless, and unwilling to fight for himself. He often dies calling out for the aid of his soldiers or Lu Bu as he did in the novel. Dong Zhuo has his own plans to create his Grand Paradise once he rules the land. His dreams for the Paradise consist of Dong Zhuo being surrounded by all the beautiful women of China, as well as all the gold in the land. In the Asian script, he calls his paradise, "jiǔ chí ròu lín" (酒池肉林), which is associated with promiscuity and Da Ji. Character Symbolism His Level 11 Weapon in the Asian ports shares the same name for a god of Hell in East Asian mythology and their practices of Buddhism. He would serve as a ferocious judge for a dead spirit, deciding where they would live in the afterlife. In certain legends, it is also possible for a human to eventually become a judge themselves. The original name for his third weapon takes its namesake from beings in Hinduism, Rakshasa. They are famous for being malevolent tricksters with little to no respect for the dearly departed. Rakshasa, like people, are all different in nature and are rarely fit a single term, seeming to serve and associate with whoever pleases them. In Buddhism, they are equated to devils or ogres with zealous swordplay. Dong Zhuo's fourth weapon is named after another godly set of beings within Hinduism and Buddhism worship, Asura. Ancient Hinduism equates them as a power hungry spirits, sometimes depicted as war mongrels in their quest for strength. Buddhism depicts them as beings who would always feel anxiety and are ready for a fight. They are considered failed incarnations for a human spirit, destined to never fully satisfy their desires. His original personal item in Warriors Orochi is the Nine Bestowments, nine gifts from royalty to a vassal signaling the passing of power. Historically, Cao Cao accepted the gifts in mere gratitude and was adamant to accept them as the Duke of Wei and Sun Quan eventually became emperor after he received the gifts. Sima Zhao received the same honor while under Wei. Cao Pi and Sima Yan were not granted these gifts, but they became emperors when they ascended to power. Dong Zhuo never had the chance to receive the gifts; given his tyranny over the emperor, however, the prospect was not entirely without question and perhaps a real fear from those who witnessed his "ascension". As a side note, Xun Yu fled from Dong Zhuo's influence and was the one who later advised Cao Cao to accept the gifts. Historical InformationEdit Dong Zhuo (d. May 22, 192) was a powerful warlord during the late Eastern Han Dynasty. He seized control of Luoyang in 189 after the capital fell into chaos following the death of Emperor Ling and a bloody clash between the powerful eunuch faction and the court officials. Dong Zhuo subsequently deposed the rightful heir to the throne and instated the puppet Emperor Xian. However, Dong Zhuo's tyrannical and cruel ways angered many, and warlords around the country formed a coalition against him, forcing him to move the capital west to Chang'an. Dong Zhuo was eventually assassinated by his adoptive son Lü Bu as part of a plot by Interior Minister, Wang Yun. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Early Dominance Dong Zhuo was the governor of Hedong and was widely known to be arrogant. He first appeared in the novel near the end of chapter one, where he replaces Lu Zhi as one of the Imperial Corps commanders during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Dong Zhuo's army had been beaten and was the victim of an ongoing pursuit when volunteers Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei intercepted the Turbans and warded them away. Dng Zhuo was seen back to camp by the volunteers, but upon discovering they had no position or merit within the Han, rudely denied to recognize their service. Behind his back, soon after the incident, Zhang Fei prepared to assassinate him yet was stopped by Liu Bei. Because of his heavy losses against the Yellow Turbans, Dong Zhuo was replaced by Huangfu Song. To escape court punishment for his failures, Dong Zhuo bribed the Ten Eunuchs into protecting him. Through connections, he quickly rose up through the ranks in the empire, eventually leading an army of two hundred thousand men. Despite his offices, however, Dong Zhuo was not loyal to the emperor. When He Jin called for generals to come to the capital, Luoyang, Dong Zhuo left his son-in-law Niu Fu to defend Dong Zhuo's teritorry, and brung with him to Luoyang some troops and four commanders ― Fan Chou, Li Jue, Guo Si, and Zhang Ji. Though much of the imperial court protested and resigned from their positions once theyheard of Dong Zhuo's coming, He Jin had Dong Zhuo greeted wholly. Dong Zhuo's coming frightened the Ten Eunuchs who skillfully had He Jin killed, sending the court into confusion, with the teenage Emperor Shao and his younger half-brother Prince Liu Xie being rescued by Min Gong. When coming back to the capital, Min Gong's escort troop encountered Dong Zhuo, who prostrated himself before the emperor. Emperor Shao, panicked, was not able to speak at Dong Zhuo, so instead, Liu Xie spoke for him with the utmost dignity. Dong Zhuo, secretly impressed, though of deposing Emperor Shao and throning the prince. Corruption in the Capital "Power-hungry eunuchs, the curse of the dynasty, have thrown the masses of the people into the depths of misery. Now you, without a jot of merit, speak madly of meddling in the succession. Do you want to overthrow the dynasty yourself?" ―Ding Yuan, during a meeting. Dong Zhuo and his troops stayed stationed outside Luoyang, yet the cavalry rioted throughout the city, scaring its inhabitants. Dong Zhuo also went to and fro from imperial buildings, lacking respect. Some ministers, including Yuan Shao and Wang Yun noticed the disloyalty being shown, but Yuan Shao discouraged any action: "With the court lately stabilized, this is no time for rashness." Dong Zhuo voiced his wish for a new emperor to Li Ru, his son-in-law and close adviser, and was delighted with Li Ru's answer of taking action in the current circumstances. The next day, Dong Zhuo called for a banquet at the Garden of Benign Wisdom, and intimidated all of the nobles into coming. When he came to the garden, Dong Zhuo dismounted and entered without removing his sword, which itself was a capital offense. After some wine, he ordered the festivities to stop, and said, "The emperor is sovereign lord of all, but without awe-inspiring dignity he cannot do honor to the ancestral temple of the sacred shrines. The present emperor is timid and weak. For intellect and learning he cannot match the prince of Chenliu, who deserves to inherit the throne. Hence I shall depose the emperor and instate the prince. What do the great ministers have to say?" A single man rose through the shocked silence, calling Dong Zhuo's wishes wrong and questioning his power. He was Ding Yuan, the imperial inspector of Jingzhou. "Those who obey me live; those who do not, die." Dong Zhuo said. He drew his sword at Ding Yuan, but Li Ru saw the menacing and angry Lü Bu, Ding Yuan's adoptive son. Li Ru smoothly calmed Dong Zhuo and Ding Yuan down, with the latter leaving. Lu Zhi was the next who rose in opposition to Dong Zhuo's claims, but the quarrel was settled after Dong Zhuo again bared his sword, and the banquet was adjourned. The next day, Ding Yuan and his troops were calling for a battle outside of Luoyang. Dong Zhuo led his own forces out, and the two engaged in battle. Ding Yuan pointed out at Dong Zhuo and cried, "Power-hungry eunuchs, the curse of the dynasty, have thrown the masses of the people into the depths of misery. Now you, without a jot of merit, speak madly of meddling in the succession. Do you want to overthrow the dynasty yourself?" Lü Bu rode out and menaced Dong Zhuo before an answer could be made, and so Dong Zhuo's forces fled. He was amazed at Lü Bu's skill, and had a man send for Lü Bu, giving him the prized steed Red Hare along with one thousand taels of gold, a jade belt, and some several dozen pearls. Later, as part of the plan, Lü Bu slayed Ding Yuan and came into Dong Zhuo's service and family as his adoptive son. Dong Zhuo later promoted himself several times, and gave Lü Bu titles as well. Once again, Dong Zhuo held a banquet, sword-in-hand, to have talks about deposing the emperor. He openly declared Prince Liu Xie would take over and threatened those who would defy him with death. Yuan Shao was the only one who spoke his mind, asking why Emperor Shao needed to step down. Dong Zhuo forcefully stated, "This matter of state is mine to decide. Who dares defy me? Do you think this sword not sharp enough?" Yuan Shao left, and the assembly of officials, shaken, declared "We shall obey." Dong Zhuo later appointed Yuan Shao as governor of Bohai in order to keep the vain Yuan Shao in check and favor. Later, in 190 AD, Dong Zhuo had Emperor Shao and his mother, Empress He, escorted to a separate section of the imperial palace, removing both's imperial regalia, and forcing Emperor Shao to bow on his knees and make an oath to obey. The two wept, as did the officials watching. However, one of them leapt at Dong Zhuo crying, "Traitor Dong Zhuo! Dare you abuse Heaven itself? Then let my blood bear witness!", was stopped, and later beheaded. Dong Zhuo had the nine-year old Liu Xie sit on the throne, and he became Emperor Xian. Dong Zhuo became prime minister, the rank closest to the ruler. The former Emperor Shao and Empress He were only allotted meager meals and clothing. He grieved for it, and Dong Zhuo could then execute him for his missing of the throne. He had the former emperor and Empress He killed and buried outside of the city. With a newfound freedom, Dong Zhuo began indulging, sleeping with the imperial concubines and sleeping in the emperor's bed. The next month from the former emperor's deposing, Dong Zhuo had his troops come to a small village outside of Luoyang. The inhabitants were worshiping their local god in honor of the spring. Dong Zhuo ordered all of the men beheaded with their heads, numbering more than one thousand0 tied to some carts, and all of the goods and women seized and distributed amongst the troops. He came back into the capital, claiming he has quelled some bandits. Failed Assassinations "You are not my sovereign. I am not your subject. What 'treason' are you talking about? Your crimes tower to Heaven, and the whole world longs to see you dead. My one regret is that I cannot have you pulled apart by horses ― like any traitor ― to satisfy the realm." ―Wu Fu At one point in time, the commandant of the Exemplary Cavalry, Wu Fu, attempted to assassinate Dong Zhuo. The big man that he was, Dong Zhuo was able to seize Wu Fu, and questioned why he would commit treason. Before his execution, Wu Fu shouted, "You are not my sovereign. I am not your subject. What 'treason' are you talking about? Your crimes tower to Heaven, and the whole world longs to see you dead. My one regret is that I cannot have you pulled apart by horses ― like any traitor ― to satisfy the realm." Cao Cao, whom was trusted by Dong Zhuo, also tried an attempt at assassination. Behind his back, Cao Cao drew a special dagger out, but Dong Zhuo quickly saw into a metal reflector showing the weapon and turned around, questioning what Cao Cao was doing. Now that Lü Bu was in the room, Cao Cao shook to his knees and presented the knife in a present-like fashion. Dong Zhuo accepted the gift, but later put a bounty on the fleeing Cao Cao after discovering the dagger's true purpose. The Alliance against Dong Zhuo Later, Cao Cao raised an alliance of eighteen lords to rise against Dong Zhuo. The forces later clashed at Si River, where Dong Zhuo sent an army led by Hua Xiong to defend the gate there. Hua Xiong was later killed in battle and his subordinates reported this to Dong Zhuo. He had Yuan Wei, the Imperial Guardian and Yuan Shao's uncle, put to death, along with every other person in his household, regardless of age, executed as well. Dong Zhuo personally led one hundred and fifty thousand out to Hulao Pass along with Lü Bu. After failing to form an alliance with Sun Jian, whom he admired, Dong Zhuo fell back and began transferring the capital to Chang'an, a location which could be more easily defended. Five ministers objected, and three of which were stripped of both merit and rank, and the other two executed. He had many of the rich and their families in Luoyang executed on the pretense that they were working with the Allied forces, and plundered their wealth. The people in Luoyang were also charged out into Chang'an, and many of which who died were looted. Lü Bu was ordered to plunder previous emperors' tombs of their wealth and jewelry. The alliance against Dong Zhuo soon crumbled. Wedging Bonds and Betrayal Dong Zhuo focused on fortifying Chang'an, and rectified every member of his house, young and old, into having titles. His family lived amongst wealth, and he had many feasts. During a banquet, with all nobles present, several hundred enemy troops were brought in after voluntarily surrendering. Dong Zhuo had all of them mutilated by the guards, some with limbs lopped off, tongues cut, eyes gouged out, or even boiled in vats. Though the officials could not hold their chopsticks at the horrors, Dong Zhuo kept chatting and drinking, laughing, and unperturbed. On another day, Dong Zhuo had Lü Bu bring out the minister of public works, Zhang Wen beheaded with the head on a red platter, accusing him of conspiracy with Yuan Shu. Wang Yun once invited Dong Zhuo to a dinner, where he presented Diaochan, his foster daughter, into dancing and serving Dong Zhuo. He was mystified by the sixteen-year old Diaochan, marveling at her voice and looks. Wang Yun had Diaochan become a concubine of Dong Zhuo, and soon became his favorite. Over time, tension grew between Dong Zhuo and Lü Bu, who had also been promised Diaochan in marraige, to which was unbeknownst to Dong Zhuo. On one occasion, Dong Zhuo even chased his adoptive son around the Phoenix Pavillion wielding a halberd after seeing him holding Diaochan. Diaochan falsely said Lü Bu was courting her unjustly. Li Su was sent to Dong Zhuo to send an untrue message that the emperor wanted to abdicate all power to him. Dong Zhuo marveled at the thought, and went to take leave of his ninety-year old mother. His mother complained of suffering from uneasiness and pains in her heart, describing it as an ill omen. Dong Zhuo dismissed them respectfully as signs that she would become the mother empress. On his way for Chang'an, a wheel on Dong Zhuo's carraige broke, and he switched to riding a horse. Soon, the horse snorted wildly and its reins broke. The next day, a fierce storm broke out. Li Su dismissed these events as more signs of Dong Zhuo's soon-to-be greatness. Upon entering the palace court, Dong Zhuo saw a Taoist priest wearing a white headdress and dark gown, and holding a long staff, each with the character "mouth" written on both sides. Dong Zhuo recognized that the character for Lü also had two overlaying squares, but Li Su chased the priest away. As he went into the main court, he saw a group of sword-armed men with Wang Yun at its center. Dong Zhuo asked what was the meaning of the swords, to which Wang Yun shouted that the traitor was here, and the swords were launched at Dong Zhuo. However, his armor protected him from everything but a wounded arm and a falling off the carraige, so he shouted, "Where is my son?" Lü Bu appeared from behind the carraige and responded, "Here is the edict to punish the traitor!" Dong Zhuo's neck was lanced by his son. Dong Zhuo's clan were later slaughtered by Lü Bu. Quests Started by Dong Zhuo Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Wealth, Money, Boss - 3 Player Quest Challenge from the Trio - 3 Player Quest Weapon Dong Zhuo's Weapon of choice is the Tyrant Sword